


A Hunter's Demise

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean died in the season 9 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Demise

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 23 Do You Believe in Miracles?
> 
> You should look at this: https://youtu.be/7OYlqUxqWwo

Dean's blood had stopped dripping from his cuts hours ago.

Before, blood had been gushing from the stab wound in Dean's stomach. But now, it was just there. A hole in Dean's skin that would remain there for the rest of eternity, even when his flesh rotted away. It was like reading a book carved into Dean's ribs that said; this. This is how the legendary Dean Winchester kicked the bucket.

Sam scrubbed and scrubbed for hours, practically ripping his skin apart trying to wash Dean's blood from his hands. The water had stopped running red minutes ago, but Sam didn't stop. He wanted his hands to be clean so he wouldn't get blood on the clothes he was going to put Dean in.

Sam turned the knob and the water stopped, leaving him in complete silence. He stared at the blood-stained sink until he felt tears sliding down his face. He slowly lifted his head and studied the broken man in the mirror. Bloody clothes, disheveled hair and red, watery eyes. Sam watched as his face twisted as fat tears ran down his face. He straightened up, took a deep breath, and went off to clean up this brother.

It wasn't a day later when Sam woke up to find Dean gone


End file.
